Trend
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Never in everyone's dream that the old Duke of the Rachester family would start a comical trend which his grandsons would later on support, it seemed surreal but it is real.


Title: Trend

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Never in everyone's dream that the old Duke of the Rachester family would start a comical trend which his grandsons would later on support, it seemed surreal but it is real.

Having to use his weak hip to a silly dance move to prove he's okay to his youngest grandson who's worried turned in to a craze after his eldest grandson puts it over social media to see.

Misaki who's supposed to be studying for her midterms in Law school in England, she is currently wheezing her ass off watching her phone seeing her dear soon-to-be-husband in just a few weeks dancing together with his classmates in Med school, currently shirtless because it was his turn to be a test subject of his classmates he danced over the table with those silly moves his grandfather started, his expression did not help also having that startled blank stare to the camera, Misaki had to drop her head on the table and hide her laughter, she's all red from the clip she is watching.

"Miss Ayuzawa what are you watchi-" her Law school classmate and friend inquired seeing her in laughter, "Is that your fiancé?" she looked amused and Misaki nodded.

"I think he did that in support of his grandfather, I bet Gerard and Scott will follow also" she told.

* * *

And she wasn't wrong, Gerard then followed, Lisa on the background wheezing trying to steady her hand for the video, Gerard stood and danced above his office table and took off his tie and started to swing it around like a cowboy, Cedric looked at him horrified at the back and there behold scot taking it to the next level, he dragged his squad, and so as his mentor and everyone to do the dance and used a drone to capture their shenanigans.

And because of it, Gerard who is in political terms close with the media agreed to have a little sit down with his brothers in regards to their response to their grandfather's joke.

" _Everything in you three are all professional and political, have you ever joked around with the public? Because seeing you three you are always that prince like proper_?" the girl host asked.

"Actually if you ask Lisa, she knows I have those fun and funny moments when I prank someone in the castle when I grow bored, but those are harmless prank, and there is this time she wanted to break up with me because of that prank I pulled to her" he laughed and his brothers looked at him in judgmental way.

"You are terrible" said Usui and he just shrugged, then Usui cleared his throat, "Misa-chan and I hide each other's shoes or any thing that our foot can wear" with that everyone laughed.

"What?" Gerard laughed clutching his stomach.

"Well, it started when I hid all her shoes and heels when I don't want her to go out our apartment, and she does the same if she wanted me to stay. It's kind of a thing" he told, "Until she knocked on our neighbor after she saw where I hid all her shoes and our neighbor told us, 'there is this thing called I want you to stay home' and not 'hide my shoes because I want you home' it was hilarious, and sometimes we do it just to annoy him. But sometimes she really doesn't want me to go she hides all of my shoes and slippers anything that I can wear somewhere and I really don't know where she hides them" then he looked at Misaki at the back.

"That is why it's called secret" she pointed and everyone laughed.

Then came Scott, "I go around Britain hunting restaurants with eating challenges in disguise" Scott shrugged, "But there is this time I met Priscilla" he thought.

"Who's this Priscilla?" his brothers turned to him.

"My office secretary?" he looked at them in an awkward way, "As I was saying, I met her when I was driving back home, I used my Cruiser that time so it was a bit lower, she was in her best friend's car at that time when we met on a traffic" then his brothers got interested, "It was lunch and I was dead hungry, I was complaining with my windows open then suddenly she called up to me and handed me her box of pizza saying, 'go have some' and who am I to decline, it's food so I took one and thanked her, I asked her name and we became friends. Then later I learned she got rejected from her job interview and at that time also I was looking for an office secretary so I hired her" he explained.

"Wow…" said his brothers, "How come we never heard of this?"

"You never asked?" he blinked, "And mother met her a lot of times after mother's visit to the airbase"

With that the boys wanted to meet the girl.

" _What is the story behind your response to your grandfather over that funny clip he uploaded?_ " the host asked in interest, they are in Raven castle's garden being interviewed.

"Well, I started to challenge my brothers to it so I wouldn't look like an idiot trying to support grandfather, but also because at that week, My fiancé is really stressed out because of her exams and I wanted her to laugh, we don't get to bond a lot since I got Med school and she has her Law school, so I wanted to brighten her up" Usui explained and gained awes and ohhs from the staff and host.

"Mine, I wanted Liza to have a laugh also. She's been very busy and had been tired lately, so I want her to have some few amusements like Takumi did for Misaki."

"I just did the bloody hell out of it, it was fun and I want grandpa to know that I love him and on whatever silliness he does I'll be more sillier" with that everyone awed at the sweetness of the Sash Quash Rachester who loved his family so much, "And besides, I wanted to a payback from my mentor, I guess he nailed the macho dance on the last part" with that the brothers wheezed remembering his stripper like set up inside his mentor's conference room, complete with the dim lights and the flashlights acting as party lights, guys with wash board abs dirty dancing and winking.

On the back ground Misaki was laughing with Lisa and Patricia remembering the clip, later on they were made to watch their own clip and have them react, "No wonder, Misa-chan kept laughing at me whenever we sleep" Usui laughed.

"At least it's just Misa-nee, my secretary and staff can't look at me in the eyes, but I regret nothing" Scott told and Gerard wheezed at his comment.

"I can't believe I did that, but okay…" said Gerard.

" _This is the most fun I ever have to interview people_ " said by the host who had her stomach in flames from the laughing fit.

As the interview finished, Usui made his way to Misaki who can't look at him straight and kept on laughing, he chuckled and pulled her to a hug and everyone caught it, it was cute of them since they are about to be married next week.

"By the way if you asked how I thanked my secretary? I thanked her by inviting her and her friend for pizza, I bought two boxes" with that Gerard fell and laughed his ass off.

"At least you don't hide her shoes when you want her to stay in office" Gerard wheezed.

~END?~


End file.
